My Little Pony : Michael's Revenge
by The master of the game
Summary: Book two of the My Little Pony : The End of Harmony trilogy. After defeating Michael, Flaming Shadow and his friends made a trimphant return to Equestria, and harmony is back. But for how long? Because Michael now wants his revenge against those who defeated him. And he will stop at nothing to succeed. I would like you to review my story, and tell me if it is too fast or what.
1. Prologue

**Hi and welcome to book two. I recommend reading book one first (book one being My Little Pony : A New Life).**

**Disclaimer : My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own the story, my OC, and book one.**

* * *

_3rd person POV_

It has been three months since the holders of the elements came back to Equestria. It was plenty of time for Micheal to think about his plan on how to get his revenge. He was sure that his plan was going to work. All he needed was a portal to Equestria, something quite hard to find. But he stumbled upon one by pure and sheer luck, or bad luck if you were one of the holders of the elements. He went through it, and his plan started...

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

I woke up sweating. I pushed the sheets aside, like I always did when I woke up sweating. I looked at my side, only to see emptiness. Twilight was probably pacing around in the main room of the library, since our wedding was only in three days. All the organization and preparation was complete. I got up, and shivered. I looked around and saw that the door to the balcony was open. I went outside, and I saw Twilight stargazing. I went to her and hugged her. "I don't know." she said. "You don't know what?" I asked, puzzled. "I don't know if I will be able to last until our wedding." she told me. I felt her shiver. She then exited my arms and started going back inside. As she was back in, she used the transformation spell on her, turning back into a pony. "What about me?" I said, gesturing with my hands at my human body. Twilight then used the spell on me, and I felt the now familiar feeling of hooves and standing on four legs. "Don't worry, my little star, everything will be fine. I'm pretty sure Cadance and Shining Armor can prepare a wedding as _grandiose _as the one you organized for them." I told her, trying my best to comfort her. Which seemed to work. "It is late, and I don't want to be too tired for tomorrow." I said as I went back in bed, shortly followed by Twilight. She snuggled against me, and I passed my hoof around her. We slept through the rest of the night like that.

In the morning, Spike came and woke us up in the worst way possible : with a blow horn. Twilight and I jumped out of bed, and we landed in front of him. He laughed at our reaction, making Twilight slightly ticked at his behavior. "Sorry Twilight, but it was Cadance and Shining Armor's idea." Sipke excused himself. "Oh, really?" Twilight said as she started gathering energy in her horn. As she was ready to shoot, Cadance came in the room. "Sorry Twilight, but we had no other choice. The two of you were impossible to wake up." Cadance said, confirming what Spike told us. "Still a little brutal." I said, putting my glasses on.

* * *

After we had a good breakfast prepared by Cadance, Twilight and I went to the town square to meet with Rarity and Shining Armor. As soon as we arrived, Rarity took Twilight with her and went to her Boutique. Leaving me with Shining Armor. "I hope you will be treating my sister with respect. " he said. "Don't worry, Shining Armor." I told him. "What is today's plan?" "Well, I need to keep you as far away from my sister as possible." he said with seriousness. "To do so, I will bring you to Canterlot, and you will have to stay there until the wedding." I almost facehoofed.

And like he said, he got me to Canterlot. And he got Luna to make sure I would not try to go back to Ponyville. Which meant I was stuck in Canterlot for three days.

* * *

Once the day of the wedding arrived, I almost ran through the door of the suite I was sleeping in. I couldn't wait to see Twilight. But as soon as I got out of the suite, I bumped in Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash. "What now?" I asked, exasperated. "You still need to wait five more hours." Shining Armor told me. But I still tried to fly away, only to get bitten on the tail by Rainbow. "Whoa there, loverboy." she said, my tail still between her teeth. "Let go and I will stay put." I told her. "No way." she said flatly.

After the five hours, I finally got out of the suite, but only to be escorted by Shining Armor and Rainbow to the grooming room, in which waited Rarity and a tuxedo. "This won't end well." I said to myself loud enough that they all heard.

* * *

After Rarity managed to put the tuxedo on me, with the help of Rainbow and Shining Armor, I was guided to the room in which the wedding was planned. I waited, getting more and more nervous. Twilight's parents were there, looking intently at me, judging if I was good enough for their daughter. Then, Celestia came in, followed by Luna. Luna took a place beside Twilight's parents, while Celestia went to the front of the room, close to where I was.

The music then started. The CMC came in, throwing flowers on the carpet, followed by Cadance, who came and standed beside Shining Armor. Then Twilight came in. When I saw her, my heart stopped beating. She was magnificent. Her dress was the color of the night, with small sparkling dots all over it, representing the stars. She walked slowly toward the front. Once she was at me side, I smiled, feeling much better now that she was there with me. Celestia then started the ceremony. "Fillies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here to unite two ponies destinies."

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, the party started. We all danced and played for a long time, until came the moment Twilight and I had to leave. We got in the chariot, and went back to Ponyville. During the trip, we spoke of our future. "I want to have children." she told me, smiling. "Me too." I simply answered, my mind somewhere else. "Something is bothering you. What is it?" she asked me. "I don't think Celestia will be able to control THOSE ponies." I said, gesturing down the road.

When we came to their level, we saw they had forks and torches. "What is an angry mob doing here?" I said a little too loud. "We are here to overthrow Celestia. And we are not afraid to start a war if we must." the leader of the mob told me.

When we arrived in Ponyville, I had a sudden realization. "Twilight, we are in deep trouble." I said. "Why?" she asked, confused. "Michael is here." I simply said.


	2. What Is Going On?

Once we wre in the library, Twilight immediately wrote a letter to Celestia, saying everything we knew about the rebellion. Once she was done writing it, she used her magic to mimic what Sipke did, sending the letter to Canterlot. "What are we gonig to do?" I asked. "We wait for Celestia's answer." she told me, pacing. Soon enough, a letter appeared in front of Twilight. She took it and opened it, all with her magic. As she read it, her expression became one of disbelief. "She wants me to not worry about it! She wants me to enjoy my honeymoon!" she said, not believing. As I took a look, I saw a post scriptum note. "Twilight, she is sending our friends, along with Cadance and Shining Armor, back to Ponyville. And apparently, Luna will come, too." I said, trying to comfort her.

* * *

When they arrived, they gave us a summary of what had happened after we left. Apparently, some ponies were angry that Celestia was still ruling Equestria. And after hearing that we went in another world, they got even more angry. "But the worst is that their leader is somepony that calls himself 'Chief'." Shining Armor added. At that name, I shivered. "It seems like we didn't defeat him after all." I said. We all looked at each others, knowing what I meant. "We cannot go into war. Equestria is not ready to face war." Luna said. "And even if my sister does create an army, they will still need to be formed." "I can take care of that." Shining Armor said. "I am ready to do anything to guarantee safety to my family." He gestured toward Cadance. "Especially since it will grow soon." At those words, Twilight grew a smile. "Cadance is pregnant?!" she asked, almost hugging her brother. He simply nodded, not sure what to say. "I will have a nephew or a niece!" Twilight said, overly happy about the fact that Cadance was pregnant. Shining Armor and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "Twilight, listen." I said. "It is a great thing, but now is not the time for celebrations." She calmed down.

It was then decided that we should all stay in Ponyville for the time being. But after a few minutes in the new decree for the ten of us, words of a terrible thing came to us. "War has officialy begun. War has officialy begun." somepony said while going to each building.

"What will we do?" Rainbow asked. "I will raise a small army to defend Equestria." Shining Armor and I said at the same time, making both of our wives go mad at us. "Are you crazy?." Twilight and Cadance said at the same time. "Maybe." Shining Armor and I said at the same time. Then, realizing our synchronization, we started laughing.

After more talking and arguing that I hated, thanks to my parents, Shining Armor and I Left the library to try to get volunteers for our army.

* * *

We came back the next morning, with around twenty names, all willing to fight for Equestria. But when we came in the library, we couldn't believe our eyes. Celestia was there, with really bad wounds, blood coming out of some.


	3. Celestia Has Fallen!

As Shining Armor and I sat down by the side of our respective wife, Celestia started her story. "Shortly after I received Twilight's letter, a unicorn came and declared I was no longer the ruler of Equestria. He had several ponies to prevent my escape and arrest any member of the royal family. But he did not expect me to teleport. And just before I teleported here, he declared that anypony that pledged allegiance to me or to my family was considered a traitor."

As Celestia finished her story, I got up. "We cannot let Michael do that!" I said, angry. "We must stop him." "But how?" Cadance asked. "The elements of harmony seemed to have failed, and Equestria doesn't have an army." "It has now, Cadance." Shining Armor said. "How many?" Luna asked. "About twenty." I said, not sure if she would like the number. "It might be enough to break in the castle, but we still need to make a diversion." "I will take care of the diversion." Shining Armor said. "It is settled, then. We will go to Canterlot in an hour. Prepare your troops, general Shining Armor." Luna said.

* * *

We arrived in Canterlot and saw that there was soldiers everywhere. Shining Armor gestured to the volunteers, and they got off under the cover of the shadows, while Luna, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and I went toward the castle.

In the throne room, Michael was sitting in the throne. He was now a white unicorn with a black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a 9 mm Glock pistol. When we heard sounds of fighting from outside the castle, and when the soldiers guarding the throne went to help fight Shining Armor and the volunteers, we jumped out of our hiding spot.

"This time we won't fail." Twilight said as we took our places around her. Luna stood just behind us, ready to fight off any soldiers that might try to attck us. "Goos entrance. Did not expect that." Michael said with an evil grin. "But it is foolish, since I am now the King here." As he said that, the elements began charging power. However, the power soon became corrupted, and it was discharged. "Luna, we need to fall back. NOW!" I told Luna. She nodded, and teleported us back in Ponyville.

"We need to go help Shining Armor fall back." I said to Luna when I snapped out of my confusion due to the teleportation. "I fear it is too late." she said sadly. "Most of the volunteers already came back. Only five stayed to help Shining Armor when the reinforcments arrived." "Oh great. Our army was made of cowards." I said, going back to my human mind, but quickly remembering where I was.

* * *

That night, Twilight kept sobbing about her brother. I comforted her with our plans for the future. "Twilight, we will have kids. if it is a filly, she will be called Morning Star. If it is a colt, he will..." "I have a feeling that we won't have colts." she said with a sad smile. "Okay then. Our second filly will be called Evening Star." I told her. I then looked in her eyes and saw that she was happy, still a little sad, but happy nonetheless. We started kissing each other, getting under the sheets, as we kept getting closer to each other.

That night was probably Twilight's best night with me, as she forgot about her brother for the rest of the night. And kept thinking about our future fillies.

* * *

_Five months later..._

I got up early to make breakfast. Since Cadance was living with Twilight and I because of the capture of my brother-in-law, I had two hungry pregnant mares to feed. At least Luna was here to help me. Once the breakfast was prepared, I went and called Twilight and Cadance. They got in the kitchen really fast, considering they both were at around five months pregnancy.

As we ate breakfast, Rainbow Dash came in to talk to me. "General Shadow, I need to talk to you." she said. "Rainbow, I asked you to stop calling me 'general'. What is it?" I asked. "Our scouts came back from Cloudsdale. Apparently, Cloudsdale is under siege. They refuse Michael's control." she said, slightly happy. "Is there any volunteer in Cloudsdale?" I asked. "Actually, Cloudsdale has its own army. And they are willing to let it become part of the Solar Army." she summarized. I gestured to her, and she went away.

As I returned my attention to my plate, I realized that Twilight was not eating. Then, she passed her hooves around her, where the baby was, and yelled in pain. "What is going on Twilight?" Cadance asked. "I want a doctor NOW!" she groaned, making me see the urge.

When the doctor arrived, he did a quick magical scan of Twilight and the baby. After reading the results, he seemed bothered. "What is it doctor?" I asked, slightly panicked. "It is nothing, One of the twins probably kicked her too hard." "TWINS!" Twilight, Cadance and I yelled in surprise. "Yes, twins. But I fear something is wrong with one of the twins." he said. "Apparently, the Pegasus one of the twins has magic. And..." He didn't finish his sentence. "This is bad. One of the twins, the Pegasus one, is part shadow pony." he said with a sad expression on his face.

He left, leaving me and Cadance trying to comfort Twilight, who was crying like a baby. "If you want, I can search for any information on the shadow ponies." I only managed to say, but it seemed to calm Twilight a little. "You would do that?" she asked. "Yes." I said simply.


	4. The Shadow Ponies

As I searched through all the books Twilight had in the library, I began to wonder if I would ever find something about shadow ponies. I thought that I could try to convince Twilight that it was nothing. "I found something." Cadance said, holding an old-looking book with her magic. "Put it on the table." I said, landing near the table.

"'Legends and myths : The Forgotten Species'" I read the title of the book out loud. "Let's see if there is anything about shadow ponies." I opened the book, raising a huge cloud of dust. I used my wings to clear the dust. Once I was able to see clearly, I read the title of the page I opened the book on. "'The shadow ponies'". Exactly what we wanted.

"'Shadow ponies are ponies of all kind, bound in shadows for eternity. But some legends speak of a race of ponies like anypony living in Equestria. They are able to love, be loyal, honest, show kindness, generosity, are able to laugh and have magic, no matter what kind of pony, either Pegasus, unicorn or Earth pony, they are.'" I read out loud. "Apparently, they are just like us." I said. "Wait until you read the next part." Cadance told me. I resumed my reading. "'However, shadow ponies have a much darker soul than anypony, making them extremely violent. The only pony to have ever gained their trust was Nightmare Moon.'" "That's a problem." Cadance said. "Not really." I told her.

* * *

"Luna, could we talk about the shadow ponies?" I asked Luna, who was about to raise the moon. "Why would I do that?" she said while doing her job. "Well, one of your great-granddaughter is one, apparently." I said. Luna lost her focus for one second, but fortunately, the moon stayed on course. Once she was done, she turned toward me. "Where is Twilight?" she asked. "Follow me." I said.

Once we were at the hospital, in Twilight's room, Luna frowned. "What exactly is the problem?" she asked, not sure if what I said was true. "Just scan her and you will see." I said, gesturing to Luna's horn, then to Twilight, who was sleeping. Luna sighed, and started her magical scan of Twilight. As the scan went on, Luna's face changed. At first, love for her great-grandchildren, then doubt and finally fear. "I fear you will have to let go of the one infected." she said with a sad expression. "What are the shadow ponies?" I asked, not letting her go. "Fine." she said, defeated. "The shadow ponies are normal ponies that have a fondness for cruelty. Sometimes, babies, will being formed, turn into shadow ponies, most of the time because of the proximity of one." Luna's explanation made me realize one thing.

Back at the library, alone, I standed in the middle of the main room. "Show yourself. I know you are here." I ordered. "Impressive." a deep voice answered. "You managed to know I was here, and you do not have any magic, do you?" "I don't have magic. I only felt eyes on me, and sometimes even a presence." I answered the voice. Then, out of nowhere, a black stallion with black mane and tail appeared in front of me. "I am Midnight Shade, leader of the shadow ponies." he told me. "Why is one of my daughters a shadow pony?" I asked, not bothering to hide my anger. "Good question. And the answer is quite simple. We chose her." Midnight Shade's answer left me speechless. My anger even disappeared.

"Why would you choose only one of the two?" I asked, confused. "Simple. She has a power her twin sister will never have, but will desperately want." He answered my question. "Now, human, it is my turn to asked you something." "Go ahead." I told him. "We want to know what your home world is like." he said. "It is much darker than Equestria." I told him, wanting to keep as much detail down as possible. He seemed pleased with my answer. "I can feel your soul, and it is darker than even the darkest soul of a shadow pony. That is why we chose your daughter. She has a dark soul, as dark as yours." he told me. I took some time to process all of that information. Midnight Shade waited for me to complete the processing.

"Will you help us?" I asked. "Of course. We may have a dark soul, but we are true to the Elements." Midnight Shade answered, knowing what I meant. He then disappeared, but his voice sounded one last time. "Your daughter will do grand things. And one more thing. Go see your wife, and take her back here."


	5. My Heart Is Yours Forever

As I stepped in Twilight's hospital room, I saw the doctor talking to Twilight. "Good news. You can go back home. We don't think you or the babies are in any danger. But don't try to fight evil." He then left the room, greeting me as he did. I stepped forward, and Twilight smiled at me. She spoke no word, but she didn't have to. We then left the hospital, and walked toward the library.

As we walked, I realized one thing I never saw. Around Twilight was an aura, but not a magical one. That aura was a darker purple than her coat, and it had slight hints of black. _"By finding me, you have earned the ability to see other's souls." _I heard Midnight Shade's voice in my head. I got closer to Twilight.

As the library came in view, I spoke what I had on my mind. "Twilight, I don't know why, but you changed somehow." "Well, first I'm pregnant. Second, I feel more love toward you every second." she answered with a voice that had a somewhat dark tone. "What I mean is, ever since we came back to Equestria, you have acted... Well, somewhat strange. And dark." I told her, not wanting to look in her eyes like I usually did when telling her something like that. She stayed silent.

Once I was inside, Twilight closed the door with her magic. That's when it became clear. As I opened my mouth, Midnight Shade appeared from the shadows, a depressive look on his face. "She became darker." he simply said. But for me, it was enough. I understood immediately the meaning of his words. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I turned my head toward Twilight, and I saw that she was just... Smiling? Something was definitely wrong with Twilight. "I know I should have talked to you about that, Shadow, but I couldn't. And when I became pregnant, you were acting with a light spirit. I didn't want you to lose that, especially since I never saw you that happy." she said, looking in my eyes. Then, something even more strange than Twilight being darker happened. At the exact moment she looked in my eyes. time stopped.

I have to admit, it was creepy, even for me. In the moment time stopped, Twilight's mind and mine became one. But not the same 'one' that happens with the Elements. It was something even deeper, and darker. At that time, I knew exactly what she tought, and vice versa. And I could _feel _she was as dark inside as I was. Time then started flowing again.

Even though the moment was over, we were still connected. I understood something. It was magic, but magic that even the shadow ponies didn't possess. Love, as perfect and strange as it could be. Twilight broke the silence our minds created, since we no longer needed to talk. "My heart is yours forever." I smiled. I turned my head to ask something to Midnight Shade, but he was no longer here.

* * *

The next morning, I got up at the same time Twilight got up. We both laughed at our new connection. After I had prepared myself, I went downstairs to sit with Twilight. As I got to her side, I wanted to take my strategy guide and try to figure how we could defeat Michael, but I didn't want to leave Twilight's side. As I was about to ask her to get it with her magic, it appeared in front of me. And Twilight had nothing to do with that. I then focused on a glass of water for Twilight, I could feel it was getting ready. I looked at Twilight's horn, which was surrounded by a magical aura. But not Twilight's. It was pure white. The glass of water then appeared in front of Twilight, and she used her magic to levitate it, making the white glow disappear.

* * *

As we went to bed, Twilight spoke again, knowing I was bothered by the white glow. "I think it was yours. And I mean that you used my magic." In a way, I knew it was that, but a part of me felt it was something beyond our grasp. At least, for now.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

As Midnight Shade approached the council of the Elders, all the Elders' eyes, but one pair, were on him. "Elders. I come forth with great news." Midnight said to the council. "What are they, Midnight? And remember I shall not tolerate any more fake truth." the Elder in the middle said. "Yes, master. You see, the prophecy is almost accomplished." Midnight said, looking to the ground and bowing like the Code said. "The prophecy is almost accomplished?" a young feminine voice to the right of the Great Elder said. "Yes, Twelfth Elder." Midnight Shade said, now looking at the mare. "MIDNIGHT SHADE! I tought I was clear about the Code too!" the Great Elder scolded Midnight Shade. " Sorry, master." Midnight Shade apologized. The great Elder then dismissed Midnight Shade with his hoof.

Once Midnight Shade was outside of the council room, the Great Elder spoke to the other members of the council. "At last! Our wait is almost over. Ever since Nightmare Moon was banished, we have vowed to protect Equestria. And soon, that vow will be filled, and we shall rule Equestria again!" The remaining twelve went into ecstatic applause as the Great Elder took off his hood, revealing a deeply wrinkled, yet young-looking face. "Soon, we shall show to Equestria that Nightmare Moon was not the worst." he continued, his eyes now looking like glass, sign of his age and blindness. "Soon, my father's dream will be restored, and Discord is no longer a threat." he added, making the twelve other Elders go into an indescribable joy, each one revealing its face, all wrinkled and with eyes that spoke hypnosis. All, but one. The Twelfth Elder. The youngest. Still a thousand years old, but the youngest, and more energetic one. "I need to warn them." she said to herself.


	6. Proof of a Greater Threat

_Shadow's POV_

As I was planning our next move in this war, I felt something strange. Like two eyes were looking... As that thought crossed my mind, I quickly turned around, only to see... "Shadows ?" I then focused, and I saw a slightly brighter area. "I see your soul. So you can stop hiding." I told the pony. It then stepped out of the shadows, and I was able to tell it was a mare, even though the pony was wearing a hood. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Eternal Light. I come as a friend." she answered. "Why are you here?" I asked, ready to attack if necessary. "I am here to talk. About you. And your wife. And your daughters." she said, taking breaks. "Go on." I told her. "You are under a great threat." she said. I looked at her with a face that said 'are you kidding'. She went on. "There is a prophecy. And that prophecy says that a Pegasus stallion from another realm and a unicorn mare from Equestria will have twins. Two fillies to be exact. One is a unicorn, while the other is a Pegasus." She stopped, letting me assimilate the information.

I gestured to her and she started again. "The prophecy says that the unicorn filly will have the power to help the shadow ponies regain their former glory and place in Equestria. You see, long ago, before Discord ruled, it was the shadow ponies that ruled Equestria in an eternal state of fear. The ruler was a council made up of thirteen shadow ponies, all at least a thousand years old. One day, the council decided to ally with Discord as Celestia and Luna where beginning to be more in control of their powers. But Discord managed to double-cross the council, and ended up as the new ruler of Equestria." She said. Twilight then came in the room, and went to my side.

Eternal Light went on. "We are in exile ever since. But one day, Nightmare moon came and asked us to raise an army to help her defeat Celestia. We agreed, and the Lunar army was created. But the night the attack on the castle of the two sisters, Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon, and the army was never used. I was born at that time or so. And ever since that night, the shadow ponies have been divided, the ones that follow the tradition of fear, and those of us that are ready to change. We call ourselves the rebels. And we have control of the Lunar army."

As she finished talking, I realised that Midnight Shade was probably with the rebels, since he literally offered the services of an army. "Is Midnight Shade part of that little rebellion of yours?" I asked. She nodded. I then frowned. "Why is your name 'Eternal Light', if you are a shadow pony?" I asked her. "I thought you would never ask. I am like the Pegasus one of your twins. I became a shadow pony during my mother's pregnancy. She abandoned me on the edge of the Everfree forest." she explained.

"So, if I sum that up, the shadow ponies once ruled Equestria, before Discord did, and they now want to rule again. Also, they are divided on the subject, and the rebels want to ally with us." Twilight summarized. Eternal Light nodded, amazed at what Twilight did. "We are connected." Twilight said with a smile. "Twilight, since when did..." "Did I started acting like Pinkie Pie?" Twilight interrupted me. "It is the first time." she said with a smile, followed by a kiss on my cheek. Eternal Light chuckled.

* * *

Later, I revised my strategy to take back Canterlot. Since the Lunar army was going to help us, I wanted to include it in our final assault. Eternal Light was standing in front of me, helping me with the strategy. "You should not do that. It is stupid and will cost most of your forces. Instead of a direct assault. I would rather do an indirect assault, starting from the inside." "And how can we do that, since we have nopony in Canterlot?" I said, a little frustrated. It was the fifth time we changed the strategy. "General Shadow!" Rainbow said as she entered through the window. "We made contact with rebels in Canterlot! They are ready to leave and..." "Tell them to stay where they are! We need them to start a rebellion from the inside. We will get them weapons." I interrupted Rainbow. She nodded and exited through the door, smashing it into pieces. Eternal Light looked at me with a victorious smile.

As Eternal Light was about to leave, Midnight Shade came in, running. "Twelfth Elder! There is an urgent meeting of the councio and your presence has been demanded by the Great Elder himself." "I am coming, Midnight. Good luck with your war. I know you will succeed." She said as she left with Midnight Shade through the shadows. "At least she is confident!" Pinkie pie said as she hopped across my field of view. "Pinkie Pie, stop being random." I told her. "I love being random. And I have an urgent meeting with the readers of the story." She said as she started hopping toward nowhere in particular. "Readers?" I asked, not sure of what Pinkie meant.

* * *

_Hey everypony, it's me, Pinkie Pie. I just wanted to say that The master of the game is working really super-duper-uper hard to finish his second story, and start his third, which will be a sequel of this one. And I also want to say that..._

_STOP IT PINKIE! STOP BREAKING FOURTH WALL! AND MAKING ME BREAK FOURTH WALL AS WELL!_

_Don't worry, The master of the game, I just wanted to say hi to your readers. And if I didn't make you break fourth wall, you would have never said anything of what I told them, since you're more shy than Fluttershy. Oh, and do you have a crush on Twilight?_

_Tab****ck, Pinkie. Vas-tu arrêter? For those of you that don't speak French, I just said '*insert swear of your choice here*, Pinkie. Will you stop?_

_To answer your question, NO._

_Okay, then. Good bye._


	7. Rescuing Shining Armor

_Shining Armor's POV_

I don't know how long I was in the cell before I got some visit. Well, I should say a cellmate. The blonde mare had a grey coat, and her cutie mark consisted of seven bubbles. She was thrown inside, and even though I wanted to help, I was too weak to even raise a hoof. I turned my head to take a good look at her face, and I saw that her eyes were crossed. She got up and flapped her wings, only to bang her head on the low roof of the cell.

I looked away, since that mare's bad luck reminded me of mine. I was missing Cadance, and I was missing Twily too. I was hoping Cadance was still pregnant, since I wanted to be there for the grand day. Then, one of the soldiers working for Michael came with my food, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Here. I hope you won't choke while you eat." the grey stallion said as he threw my food to my face. He the looked at the grey Pegasus mare, who was sitting down in shock. "Hello there, gorgeous. I'd really like to take you with me, but I'm not allowed to take prisoners to my office." he said as he winked at her with nasty thoughts.

After he left, I ate as much as I could, but it only made me sicker than I already was. I was still wondering about the five volunteers that stayed to help me. All of a sudden, a loud sound, like an explosion, was heard. All of the other prisoners in the wing of the Canterlot Dungeon looked at where it came from. "Something's happening." I heard somepony say. "We will die." another one said. "Wait, I think they are here to help us, guys!" That voice, I recognized as one of the five that stayed here with me.

Then, the wall at the end of the corridor, where the only exit was, was blown away like simple hay. I made an effort to look up, and what I saw gave me some strength back. "Flaming Shadow! It is good to see you!" I said as I tried to get up. Only to fall back down, leaving me exhausted. "Shining Armor, long time no see, heh?" the Pegasus said with a smile that quickly disappeared as he saw in what shape I was. "Somepony, get him out of there. And while you're at it, free the other prisoners as well." As he said that, two unicorns came in and started heating the lock on the cells. I recognized the two as royal guards.

As the lock on my cell door gave up, I heard one of the two unicorns talk to Shadow. "There you go, General." Shadow then busted through the door, and helped me get to my hooves. "Thanks, brother. I owe you one." I said as he helped me toward the exit. "Well, I think that we are now on equal terms here. Since I already owed you one for letting me marry your sister." he answered with a grin, visibly relieved that I was okay. "And you might be surprised by everything that changed during those six and a half month you were locked in that dungeon." "What changes?" I asked, trying to make him stop. "First, we will get you some proper food, and then you can hear about the changes." he told me.

* * *

As we got closer to Ponyville, I saw some of the changes Shadow agreed to tell me. I was now able to stand on my own, and I was able to get a good look. All over Ponyville was fortifications, but they were not permanent. As the cart flew over the fortifications, I saw that most of Ponyville was then same. The library was still there, although it looked more like a barrack. As we approached, we started landing. And upon landing, I heard two very familiar voices from inside of the library. "SHINING ARMOR!" Twily and Cadance said as they both ran to me. Cadance was now visibly pregnant while Twily was... "Twily, are you... Pregnant?" I asked with a more puzzled than happy tone in my voice. She then looked down, and whispered her answer. "Mhs." "I didn't quite got that." I said making her raise her head. And she had a gigantic smile I saw her only once with before, when she received her Ms. Smartypants doll when she was a filly. I wonder were that doll is now? "She looked at me and spoke with a voice that had more than joy in it. "Yes, I am. I am so glad to see you." she told me as she hugged me. Cadance then joined Twily in that hug, making me let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Seeing I was choking, Shadow spoke from behind me. "Okay, girls. Settle down. He has been through a lot, and he needs some proper care." He winked at Cadance, and I could only fear what it meant, until my wife came to me, and pushed me inside. "Come on in, Shining Armor. I will be your personal nurse for as long as you need it." she said with a smile, really relieved I was okay after all that time.

* * *

During my recovery, I was told everything that happened. Or, almost everything. But I guess I will never know.

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

While my brother-in-law recovered, I talked strategy with Luna. We were almost done with our tactic, and it was going to be brilliant. And we needed to get Shining Armor out of prison since he was an important part of that tactic. But it all would fall into place, soon.

We just need to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike.


	8. Destiny Of A Friend

_Eternal Light's POV_

I was nervous. Usually, when the Great Elder called me for a council meeting, it was either about me or it was something really important. I trotted faster toward the hall in which all the meetings were held. I tucked on my hood, making fall lower, like I always wore it. Midnight Shade was already getting the Lunar army for what was planned, but I couldn't really think of it much.

All my life, my parents told me that shadow ponies were the true leaders of Equestria, and that we deserved better than exile. I was born about a thousand years ago, but that memory was still as fresh in my mind as if it happened yesterday.

Thinking of my parents, and especially my father, I thought about what they said to me about my birth. They said I was born on the same night Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon.

I was always sure that they were lying to me, and I was right. One day, I overheard my parents talk about me. I was about twelve years old.

* * *

_Twelve years old Eternal Light's POV_

"Are you sure it is a good idea to hide who her real mother is? I mean, she will eventually find out that I am not her real mother." I heard my mom say. My father stomped his hoof on the floor with his usual anger. "She will not know about her mother! She might get ideas to go and find her aunt!" he said. I then stepped in the living room and I confronted my dad. "Daddy, Mommy, what are you talking about? What real mother? What aunt?" I asked.

My dad looked at me, angry after himself. Then, he did something unexpected. He calmed down and started explaining. "Now that you have discovered that, better tell you everything. Your real mother is Nightmare Moon. Making you the daughter of Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia's niece. Also, you were not a shadow pony to begin with. You were turned to one during Nightmare Moon's pregnancy, since she lived near us." I looked at my mom to see her face. I was expecting to see anger against my dad, but instead I saw sorrow. "I hope you will forgive us, Lighty." I stepped toward my parents, or should I say ran toward my parents. I tackled both of them and gave them a big hug. "And Mommy, stop calling me 'Lighty', please!" I asked, making the three of us laugh.

* * *

_Eternal Light's POV_

I chuckled a little at the thought. It had been a long time since my father disappeared, and his wife died. I saw that I was at the hall. I opened the door, gulped, and went in, the doors closing behind me.

I walked to the front of the already gathered council, and started to go to my place when the Great Elder stopped me. "You are not here as an Elder, Eternal Light. So take your hood off." the Great Elder told me. I pulled off the hood, but I kept it on myself. "We are here to talk about your acts, Eternal Light. You ordered the Lunar army to prepare for a war that is not ours." the Great Elder said, getting nods of approval from the eleven other Elders. "I believe it is our war to, Great Elder. I have thought about it for a long time. This war is a good way to show other ponies that we exist and that we are a force to be reckoned with." I said, keeping my act together. "I see. For once, I think that you are right. But don't get too excited, for it might be the only time." the Great Elder said with a smile barely visible under his hood. "You can go now. Council adjourned."

Once I stepped outside of the hall, I allowed myself to breath again. I was relieved that the Great Elder lwas letting me do it. I then made my way to my house, eager to continue my search for my father.

Once I stepped in my house, I took my hood off and threw it on my couch. I went directly to my library. I opened the book I was reading when I suddenly realized something. All shadow ponies can see the soul of other ponies, and even their own when they look in a mirror. I remembered my father's soul. Unlike a regular shadow pony's soul, which was black, my father's was bright red. I turned the pages of my book to find the page on which I saw it. When I found it, I was speechless. It was a tale about a unicorn with a soul that was bright red that went to another realm, where creatures called humans roamed. It then clicked. My father was sent to... "Earth!" I almost yelled.

"I see that you have finally discovered where your father ended." A feminine voice asked. I turned around and I saw... "Luna!" I said, holding a scream. The alicorn nodded. "I am here to talk about our family." she said, getting my attention. "A short time after your father went to Earth, I went there too. We had another girl. We raised her there until I was sucked back to the moon. Your father then decided to go on a quest to find a way to go to the moon, leaving your sister, who was old enough to take care of herself. She eventually fell in love, she got married, and she had a son." I then looked at her in awe. "I have a sister? I always wished to have a sister! Wait, she had a son? I have a nephew? Who is it?" I asked as more and more questions came to my mind. Luna lifted a hoof in the air and gestured to me. "Calm down, Eternal Light. Your nephew is Flaming Shadow." she told me.

I sat down where I was standing, awe-struck. I could not believe what I heard! I was more than ready for the fight, my nephew's fight. Another thought came to my mind. I needed to wait for my nephew's signal before attacking.

I had to be patient.


	9. Battle Of The Clouds Of Heaven

_Shadow's POV_

As Rainbow Dash finished her report on the preparations of Cloudsdale for the final assault, I began wondering about something. "What if we began the war in Cloudsdale?" I asked myself out loud. "That would be GREAT!" Rainbow Dash said with joy. "Alright, then. Meet me in Cloudsdale in two days." I told her, and she immediately took off towards Cloudsdale.

* * *

I hurried myself. I had to tell the Pegasi in Ponyville that were part of our army, the Solar army, to prepare to leave Ponyville for Cloudsdale. Each one were excited when I told them.

* * *

I saw Cloudsdale in the distance. I was approaching our first real battle. Anxiety started boiling in me, but I simply shook it of, and turned it in determination. I was not a warrior, but if I had to defend myself, my friends, or my country, I would have been the first one to go to the battlefield. Cloudsdale. The mythical City of Clouds. I had read a lot about it, seem pictures of it, but I never really went to it. As I did my final approach, I took a good look at the city.

I landed in front of a small group of Pegasi, all of which were wearing Greek-influenced armor. I was myself wearing my armor, but it was a more modern and human design.

The breatplate covered almost everything, except for a small zone around the neck where the helmet was attached to the breastplate. My legs were all covered with leg pieces that attached to the breastplate. Finally, the helmet. For any human that knew about video games, they would probably reckognize the helmet as the Spartan's helmet. It was inspired by that helmet, but it was somewhat different. Yes, it covered all the head, and the visor was tinted so nopony could see my face, but it had a slightly smaller visor, and there was a breathing piece attached to the side of the helmet, making it look like a stormtrooper's. All of my armor was black, with golden lines, two on the helmets, interrupted by the visor, and one on each of the front legs.

I took my helmet off and greeted the small group. They took me to their headquarters, where Rainbow Dash was putting on an armor of her own. It was the Greek armor of the Pegasi, but with the more modern helmet. Her armor was also all black, but instead of having golden stripes at the same places as mine, they were silver. She turned around and saw me in the full glory of the armor. "Wow, Shadow. You look amazing! I was my armor was as cool as yours. Actually, it needs to be about twenty percent cooler." she said, looking at her helmet. "Commander Rainbow Dash, now is the time to use my title." I scolded her with a smile. She alway addressed to me as 'General Shadow' when it was unnecessary, and now that it was actually necessary, she dropped it. "Sorry, General Shadow." she said, doing a military salute. I returned her salute.

I turned around to the Pegasi that brought me here. "I want to get a complete report of the situation." I told them. Immediately, the Pegasus in charge came to me and saluted me. I returned the salute and I spoke. "What is the situation?" "Michael's ponies are still siegeing us, but they are getting fed up of waiting. Some even tried to attack us, but we were able to turned them around. But, I don't know for how long." the mare in charge told me. From the look of her armor, I could tell that she was a Commander. "Thank you, Commander." I told her. "What about we show those ponies who really are the best fliers in all of Equestria, and the best fighters too?!" I told all the ponies present, making them cheer up and applause in new-found determination. "We will start our attack tomorrow. Now get some sleep. It is an order."

* * *

_3rd person POV_

While General Shadow was cheering his troops, Michael's ponies were doing the same. "We will attack tomorrow!" their leader said.

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

As I stood on the nearest cloud, I looked at all the Pegasi in armor, ready to fight to death for the nation. I smiled behind my visor. I lifted my hoof and activated the HUD of my helmet, also activating the vision correction I needed, since I couldn't wear my glasses at the same time as the helmet. I opened a channel and I called Rainbow. "Commander Dash, come in." I said in the com.

As I waited for Rainbow's answer, I thought about all the technologies I brought with me from Earth. Most of those technologies were used in my helmet, as well as some magic, thanks to Twilight.

_"Yes General?" _she said in her own com. Even though the communication was a little bad, I could still hear her perfectly. "I want you here on this cloud, now." I told her through the com. "I'm already there, General." I heard from behind me and through the com. "Will they attack soon?" I asked her. "They are moving into position just east of here." she said. "They are outnumbered." "Don't be too confident, Commander. I know one thing that you don't. Even an outnumbered enemy can win a battle, if they have a really good strategy, and a lot of determination." I told her. "And activate your HUD." I gestured to her helmet. She nodded, and lifted a hoof to her helmet. Once she lowered her hoof, her signal appeared of my HUD.

* * *

I took place just above the Solar army, looking toward the battlefield. I activated my com, and opened a general channel. "Ready your weapons." I ordered. The next instant, I heard the sound of guns loading. Most of our weapons were energy cannons mounted on the armor and activated with the mind, some had either real guns, or crossbows.

We waited for the other army to arrive. We didn't wait too long, because after a few minutes, we heard the sounds of hundreds of hooves hitting the ground. They then came in view. They had similar weapons to ours, but were visibly regular guns.

I turned to my troops, and I flew in front of them, giving them one final speech before the fight. "Remember, many will die or be injured in the battle, but it is for our freedom. And remember, Celestia is with us in our hearts!" As I finished speaking, all soldiers began clapping their hooves. "All right, then. TAKE OFF!" I ordered, and then next second, about nine hundred Pegasi took off at the same time, all in armor.

I heard the war trumpet of the other army. At that instant, I looked to the sky, closed my eyes, and activated my weapon. The battle had begun!

The other army, Michael's, fired a few rounds in my direction, but the bounced off of the magical shield Twilight insisted on adding. I was grateful for that. Then, the Pegasi, my troops, fired. It was a medley of energy beams, bullets, and arrows. The rain of fire touched several ponies, killing only one, injuring the others.

Then, through the general channel, I heard Rainbow order to fly over their army. A lot of Pegasi went over our enemies, followed by Rainbow Dash. Then the armies clashed. All over the plain, there was fighting. You could see energy beams coming from all directions, as well as a few arrows. Bullets were flying by like crazy. I then jumped in the fight, shooting repeatedly. I hit several ponies, but none were killed.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

The battle was raging. All around, corpses littered the battlefield, most of which were Earth ponies. Bullets were shot from one side of the battlefield, but none really hit anything. Energy beams with the colors of the rainbow flew by with force, heating the air and making it hard to breath. The Pegasi continuously passed by flying, shooting walls of energy to the ground below. Even in the early stages of the battle, it was clear that the Solar army had the advantage of number, technology, and determination

Soon, the sun began to set, but the fighting was as intense as when the battle started. In the decreasing light, the energy beams colored the battlefield, and often found their way to the cold hearts of their enemies. The moon eventually came in the sky, and the battle lost in intensity. Casualties were higher in Michael's army, and eventually, they surrendered. The Pegasi then broke into a loud cheer, looking up and thanking Luna for their victory.

The remains of Michael's army were arrested. Then, the Pegasi held a huge funeral for all of the dead ponies from both sides. The kept silent through the entire ceremony. After the ceremony began a victory party, where the Pegasi chanted their victory, and acclaimed the one that permitted them to be victorious.

The Pegasi promised General Shadow that the future generations would hear the story of the Battle of the Clouds of Heaven.

Even though a battle had been won, Flaming Shadow knew that the war had just begun, and that patience was required for the next part.

* * *

**Hey. This chapter is one of the longest I wrote. Since I am not used to describing battle scene, I would really like your feedback on the chapter,and some suggestions about the description of battles. I won't be updating the story as long as I feel that this chapter can be better. Again, I strongly advise you to review this chapter. At least one critic about the battle scene description will be appreciated, and I will modify the chapter accordingly.**

**Hope you enjoyed nonetheless, and BYE.**


	10. From Morning To Evening

_Shadow's POV_

I was anxious. Twilight was almost due to give birth. Two months had passed since the Battle of the Clouds of Heaven, had since then, all the battles had been won. But I now had to worry at what was happening to my family.

Cadance was already in the hospital, and Twilight and I were waiting to see Shining Armor and Cadance with their colt. Twilight was sitting and was reading a book. "You're too anxious. I think the babies feel it." she said.

Then, Shining Armor came and talked to us. "It is done. Our colt is now born." he said, proud of being a father.

* * *

The next week, it was Twilight's turn to give birth.

As she was giving birth, she kept screaming in agony, something the doctor never heard. "All right, here is the first." the doctor said, ready to take the filly once she was out. _"Lâche pas, Twilight." _I told her in French, the stress preventing me from speaking in English. "It is a unicorn." the doctor said, hoofing me the unicorn filly. Twilight then let out a scream even more powerful than those she let out before. "Hello Morning Star, and welcome in the family." I told the filly while Twilight pushed. "The second one is coming." the doctor told us. "Here she is. A little Pegasus." He hoofed the second filly to Twilight, who was now calm. "Hello Evening Star, and welcome in the family too." Twilight told the filly she held.

* * *

Once it was all over, we went back home. Luna was waiting for us there, and when she saw us, she simply ran toward us. "Let me see them!" she told us, almost pushing me aside. She then saw our two fillies. The unicorn, Morning Star, had a purplish black coat, with a dark blue mane with a grey streak in it. Evening Star, the Pegasus one, had the same coat color, but her mane and tail were grey with a dark blue streak. She had her eyes open, unlike her sister. Her eyes were peculiar. Her eyes were almost black, with a hint of white.

The CMC then came running, followed closely by Rarity. "Oh my, are these the babies?" she said, apparently caring more about their coat color than the fillies themselves. I nodded. "They are so cute!" Sweetie Belle said while looking at the two sisters. "What's their name?" Applebloom asked. Twilight answered. "The unicorn is Morning Star, and the Pegasus is Evening Star." "Great! A new Pegasus!" Scootaloo said, hovering in place for two seconds. "Scoot, ya know ya can't fly? Scoot the chicken!" Applebloom insulted Scootaloo. They then started fighting, and Evening Star just smiled at the two. "Awwwwww." Sweetie Belle said in awe at Evening Star. "Okay, girls. Now, we need to leave them be." Rarity said to the CMC.

* * *

The next day, all of our friends, and the Princesses, brought gifts for the newborn fillies.

"Why don't you open ours first, Twily?" Shining said, a smile on his face. Twilight used her magic to lift the gift Shining Armor was gesturing to, and started opening it, going slow. Upon opening it, Twilight broke in tears at Cadance and Shining Armor's generosity. "You shouldn't have." she said, showing two empty scrapbooks, one for each filly. Rarity then spoke up. "I may not have brought a gift today, but I offer my services to the twins. I will be glad to make them outfits." "Thank you Rarity. I know that you will do amazing outfits for our fillies." Twilight said to Rarity with a smile.

"Now, my gift!" Pinkie Pie said, putting the box in Twilight's front hooves. Twilight slowly opened the box after unwrapping it, afraid it might explode. As she was almost done opening it, Pinkie's head popped out of the small box, causing a small laughter. "I am ready to faolsit your twins! It won't be that different from faolsitting Pound and Pumpkin Cake, since the two are also twins! And they're also a Pegasus and a unicorn!" Pinkie started. Before she was able to say anything else, Twilight putted a hoof in front of Pinkie's mouth.

I turned toward AJ. "What is your gift?" I asked her. "Well, I thought 'bout bringin' apples, but I don't think your fillies will be able ta eat 'em." she answered, rubbing the back of her head. "But I could cook 'em treats when they're older." "That is a great idea, Applejack." Twilight said. "I can't stand it anymore!" Rainbow Dash said. "What's da problem, RD?" AJ said. "They didn't open my gift yet!" the blue mare answered. Twilight then used her magic to lift a box that was wrapped in a rainbow-colored paper. She opened it and she frowned. "An empty box? Seriously, Rainbow, this is not a good prank." Twilight said. "It is not a prank. I will teach your Pegasus filly to go as fast as me!" RD said with pride.

I then noticed the biggest box. It was wrapped in a light yellow paper, and had a bright pink bow on top. "Why not open Fluttershy's gift?" Hearing her name, Fluttershy blushed a little. "It might look big, but it is nothing really big." she said while Twilight started opening the gift. "Inside that box is only everything you might need for your two fillies." Twilight emptied the box and showed everything to everypony. "Thank you, Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Now, mine." Celestia said, using her magic to give Twilight two boxes. "There may be two boxes, but it is a gift for the two, one for each." Twilight opened the boxes and showed two little tiaras, one dark blue with grey stones, and one grey with dark blue stones. "Tiaras for the two little princesses." Celestia said with a smile. Rarity went wide-eyed when she saw the tiaras. "They are simply MARVELOUS!" she said in awe. "I hope the oufits will go with the tiaras." she added to herself, already designing the future outfits.

Only one gift was left. Luna used her magic to lift the box and bring it to Twilight. "It is a little something I had when I was younger." she said. Celestia then turned her head toward her sister. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked to the Princess of the Night. Luna nodded. Celestia then giggled, making Luna blush. "I didn't knew you could be that generous." Celestia said to her sister. Twilight then tore the night sky paper, and opened the box. Inside it, there was two plush toys. One represented the sun, and it had a cute face. The other was a moon crescent, also with a cute face. "They were mine when I was very young. I hope the fillies will love them as much as I did." Luna said, a tear rolling on her cheek.

* * *

Later that day, I spoke to Luna. "We still have one battle to win. And it will not be as easy to win as the others. I just hope we will succeed." Luna nodded as she putted the twins to bed.

I know we are close to the end, but I have not much patience left. But I must wait.


	11. A Family Reunited

**Before we start the chapter, I have one thing to say. Twilight Velvet is the name of Twilight Sparkle's mom in the merchandise.**

* * *

The next morning, I walked around Ponyville. I enjoyed the sun, and I ended in front of the place where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were staying. I knocked on the door, and Luna opened. "Hello there, Shadow. Come in. Celestia is actually waiting for you. She as something to tell you." she said.

I walked in, and Luna closed the door behind me. Then, she lead the way to the dining room, where Celestia was waiting. "I see you came. But I don't remember sending anything to you." she said with a smile. "Actually, I was just walking around Ponyville, and I ended up to your front door." I said, rubbing my head. "I have something very important to tell you." Celestia added.

"Do you still remember your mother, Shadow?" Celestia asked me when I sat down. "Yes. And I still don't understand why you cannot get her here?" I answered, a little frustrated. "She can come and go whenever she wants, since I already brought her to Canterlot when she was 19. I wanted to see my niece, and she wanted to see me as badly as me." she explained. "I cannot get here because of that." I took some time to think about it.

"Then why didn't you keep her here?" I asked after a moment. "She was in love at that time. And pregnant." she told me. At that statement, my mind went in overdrive. "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DEFINITELY KEPT HER HERE! I HATE MY FATHER BECAUSE HE KEPT BEATING ME AND MY MOTHER! WE ENDURED A WORLD OF PAIN!" I yelled, no longer in control of my emotions.

Luna came in the dining room, probably after hearing me yell. "Tia, he has a point." she said to Celestia. "I know, and I regret my choice. But I had no other choice. If I kept your mother here, then everything would have been different. I already knew that the seventh element of harmony was you, Shadow." Celestia said, a tear rolling on her cheek. I went wide-eyed as my mind concluded something. "If you had kept my mother in Canterlot, I would have been born there. And I might have grown up knowing Twilight. And we might have been friends, and..." I stopped myself. "This is exactly why I think I took the best decision. Growing up with Twilight would have meant to change everything, meaning the Elements might have never been rediscovered." Celestia said. "But when you were younger, your mother sometimes brought you to Canterlot." She had a mischievous smile on.

I started to think about my youth. Something that was hard, since I blocked most memories. But I slowly remembered one thing.

* * *

_Five year old Shadow's POV_

Mommy took my hand and we walked toward a tree. But I knew it was not a normal tree. That tree was magical. It sent us to another world, really far from daddy.

When we arrived there, I was a pony again. I immediately ran toward the pond in the middle of the park. "Don't run." mommy told me. I stopped and looked at her. "If it isn't Aurora?" a female pony said to mommy. "Twilight Velvet!" mommy told me as she went to the female pony. She was a grey unicorn with purple and white hair. "And how is your son?" the grey unicorn asked mommy. "He is fine. And your son? And your daughter?" mommy asked. " Well, they both are fine. Shining Armor is really protective of Twilight." the grey unicorn said to mommy.

Then, I heard someone came behind me and made me jump. "Hello Shadow." It was a purple unicorn about my age that I knew. "Twilight!"

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

I giggled at the memory. I already knew Twilight! "I see you remember at least one of your stay in Canterlot." Celestia said, laughing softly with me. "Yes. And I just discovered I already knew Twilight. And we were friends." I said, still laughing at the memory.

We kept laughing for a few minutes, and Luna even laughed with us at one point. When we all stopped laughing, Luna spoke. "She said all this, but it means only one thing." "Exactly mom." I heard a feminine voice I knew too well. I turned my head to make sure I was not dreaming. "MOM!" I yelled as I ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you." "I missed you too." she said, stroking my mane. "I learned from your grandmother that I now have a daughter-in-law." "Yes. And you might know her mother. My wife is Twilight Sparkle." I said, smiling and crying.

Leaving Celestia and Luna, my mother and I made our way to the library. _"J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là." _I said in French. _"Et pourtant, je suis ici."_ she answered, also in French. _"Qu'as-tu de bon à me raconter?" "Et bien, tu est grand-mère. Des jumelles. L'une est une licorne, _and the other is a Pegasus." I said, starting in French but ending in English. "I see you still jump from one language to the other." she giggled at my peculiar way of talking.

Each time I spoke in one language, I would, from time to time, start in one language, like French, and end the sentence in another one, like English. That was basically because my brain worked in both languages and often switched from one to the other. And that is not controllable.

After a few minutes of walking and talking, we arrived at the library. "And this is where I live with my wife and my two daughters." I said. "A library? I am starting to understand why they gave you that nickname." my mother said, a smile across her face. The door then opened, and Twilight came out. She looked at my mother, and even though our minds were connected, she asked something to my mother. "Hi. What is your name?" "I am Aurora Moon, and I am Flaming Shadow's mother." she answered, patting my head. "Mom..." I said, exasperated. They laughed at my exasperation, and we went inside.

Coming in the library, I heard a baby crying. And I saw Spike running to where the crying was. I looked at Twilight, and I followed Spike, leaving Twilight with my mother. As I neared the twins' bedroom, I heard Spike. "Come on, Morning. Give uncle Spikey that plush." I then heard a loud bang. I ran inside, only to see Spike covered with clean diapers, Evening Star crying, and Morning Star using her magic, and holding the moon plush with it. "Morning Star, give your sister her plush. Now." I said, looking at her. She obeyed and gave back Evening Star her plush.

"I didn't knew you were that good with kids." I heard my mother say. I turned toward the door, and I saw Twilight and my mother. Twilight was smiling at me, and I heard her say in my head 'You really are good. I gave up on making her give it back'. My mother then went to each bed, and took each one of the twins. "Hello my darlings. Granny is here." she said to them. We then went back to the main room of the library.

'Why did you want to come back here?' I asked Twilight in her mind. 'You will see.' she answered. I looked around, but there was only shadows. Wait a minute. Shadows? I focused myself so I could see the souls, not that I really needed to, but I got accustomed to it. I then saw a familiar lighter spot. "What are you doing here, Eternal Light?" As I mentioned her name, she stepped out of the shadows. When my mother saw her, she went wide-eyed. And so did Eternal Light. "Is that really you?" Eternal Light asked my mother. "Are you the real Aurora?" My mother nodded. "It is me, Light. I never thought I would meet you one day." she said. Then, Eternal Light started crying, and hugged my mother. "Aurora, I wish I could have lived with you. Ever since I discovered that dad went to another world, and that he had another daughter with mom, I dreamed about meeting you, sister." My mother then started crying herself. 'So touching.' I heard Twilight think.

"I think we will leave the two of you to talk about the past." I said while I went to the kitchen, followed by Twilight. 'What do you want?' she thought. 'We already knew each other.' I thought about the memory. Twilight's face then showed sudden realization. A smile made its way across her face.

* * *

Later, after Spike cooked supper, we talked about the past. And mainly MY past, my mother bringing up memories of when I was younger, and my aunt projecting those memories so we could see. It was the worst moment in my entire life, and the fact that Twilight laughed and smiled, while thinking 'We will go see my parents and they will show you pictures of me when I was younger.' just made it worst. At least it is now over.

As my mother putted the twins to bed, she sang a song, song she also sang when I was younger. As I listened to it, I couldn't help and laughed. Now that I was in Equestria, the words she sang made A LOT of sense. I then looked outside the window, and I saw an aurora. It was beautiful. It had green, yellow and light cyan. I turned to look at my mother, and I saw that she was smiling at me. Then, I noticed her cutie mark. A prism with a white band entering the prism, and seven bands of color exiting the prism, somewhat like Pink Floyd's Dark side of the moon logo. She then went to her room that Twilight and I agreed to give her.

When I went to bed, I couldn't help myself but think about the song my mother kept singing to me when I was younger. And that prevented me from falling asleep. So, I began singing it.

Close your eyes,

Make a wish.

The night sky

Grants your wish.

A great land of harmony.

Where you'll always be happy.

Close your eyes,

and sleep tight.

The night sky

is always right.

It promises friendship,

So here is a tip,

If you want to go there,

You don't need something rare.

Equestria is waiting you,

now close your eyes and sleep it through.

When I finished the song, I yawned. So, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Finally over! This is basically the longest chapter of this story, and I am exhausted. And I have a question for you. What do you think of the lullaby? Please answer this question, if it's okay with you (a Fluttershy moment). And, like always, also tell me what you liked about that chapter and what you disliked about it (don't be afraid, I won't bite, since I am in front of a screen). I think I might modify it in the future, so keep a look out. So, BYE!**


	12. Nightmare And A Moon

**Before starting, I want to say that there will be a lot of French in this chapter. For that reason, the spoken lines in French will be normal, while the English spoken lines while be in italic. If you don't understand, use google translate to translate the French to English. If you don't like that, put in a review what you would like me to do about the French (I won't stop using French, but if you want, I can put the translated lines at the end. Just let me know.). Now, onward with the chapter.**

* * *

_Aurora's POV_

I heard my son sing the lullaby I used to sing him. It made me smile. I laid my head on the pillow, and my brain started its usual routine. 'It has been so long since I came to Equestria. I should have stayed in Canterlot even if _matante_ didn't want me to.' I thought. I turned around, and closed my eyes. I knew that my mom would come in my dreams, like she did when I was a little girl. I waited until I finally drifted in the world of dreams.

I opened my eyes. All around was a familiar place. Thinking fast, I looked at my body. Hands, feet, clothes... Yep. I was a human alright. "Mom, where are you?" I asked with the voice of a six year old girl. It then struck me. I was six again. "I am here, Aurore." My human name. The same as my pony name. The same as that little girl who was victim of child abuse in the Canadian province of Quebec, the same province I grew up in.

The house was like I remembered. It was a stone house, relatively big, on a farmland. The interior was as warm as I remembered. My mom walked in the living room, and sat beside me. "I am glad you are here in Equestria." my mom said to me. I smiled. "I hope we will be as happy as we were back then." I said, gesturing around to the house. "I hope so, too." my mom said. She then hugged me tight, and I hugged her as tight. "Tomorrow, we will talk more, but now, it is time to sleep."

* * *

Everything around me started spinning. It was spinning faster and faster, eventually making me dizzy. I fell to the ground, and everything changed. Or rather, I changed. I got up, and I realized I was still in the house I grew up in. But I was now a nine-year old. And I knew it was a dream.

"Aurore, tu vas être en retard." I heard my dad say. "Je me dépêche!" I said, hurrying to the dining room. I ate breakfast real quick, and I said good-bye to my parents, then I went to school.

Upon arriving at school, the usual routine started. The older boys came, and did some stupid remarks about me. I just ignored them, and went to my classroom.

At recess, the girls came and made some unpleasant remarks about me, like they always did. The bell rang, and we went back in our respective classroom.

The bell signaling the end of the day came really fast, faster than I remembered. I left the building, hoping I wouldn't come across the older boys, like it always happened back then. But that time, it was different. I was actually reliving one of the two worst memories I had.

As I walked toward the fence gate, the oldest boy of the group grabbed my dress, and he dragged me toward a place no one ever went. _"I hope ya got a lot in ya, b**ch!"_ he said. "LÂCHE-MOI!" I yelled, but he kept his grip. Then, he started to try to take my dress off, but I fought back. I kicked him in the crouch, making him loosen his grip enough so I was able to free myself. _"COME BACK, YA B**CH!"_ he yelled, angry. Then, his friends caught me and brought me back to him. They held me while he took my dress off. But as he was pulling it, I started to glow.

I know, it seems a little weird, but should I remember you that my dad is a unicorn, and my mom is Nightmare Moon. So, seeing me glowing, all the boys let me go. They tried to run away, but I prevented them. I used my powers and punished them.

_"Holy sh**! She's a witch!"_ I heard one of them yell. I was out of my mind, not really controlling me. I lifted a hand, and they all went in the air. I felt my dark part come up. Black Aurora. I grinned evilly. I made all the boys that didn't plan on raping me fly toward the school building. Leaving the oldest one praying God to let him go.

I began letting magic flow to my hand, making my aura to glow brighter. I discharged it all toward him, and I heard his neck snap. At that sound, I shivered, both in disgust at what I did, and in excitement. He learned the hard to not mess with Nightmare Moon's daughter.

* * *

Then, everything changed. I knew I was still dreaming. And that it was a reenactment of my second worst memory. The day I met my son's father.

I was nineteen. I was in Gatineau, in a bar. I was with my only friend, a girl who knew I was a pony, for she was born in Equestria. Twilight Velvet. We talked and drank a few beers. I never actually liked the taste of beer, but I could endure it. Then, a fight between a drunk Quebecer, a drunk Ontarian, and a drunk American. Usually, when a fight between a Quebecer and an Ontarian bursted, it was about the province of Quebec's possible independance from Canada. And when the Americans joined, they usually went with the Quebecer, since they did get their independance from England.

The fight eventually spread to all of the customers of the bar. Twilight Velvet and I tried to leave, but I was caught by an other Ontarian, and I could tell he would probably rape me. Twilight Velevet then used a little magic to free me, but she only manage to get him to grab both of us outside.

He threw us to the ground, preparing himself to rape the two of us. "O*ti. Laisse-nous donc partir, espèce de tête carrée." By the looks of his face, he understood my insult. He grabbed my hair, and banged my head hard against the wall. That just brought Black Aurora out. I began charging my magic, and I knew my eyes were now white. I lifted him with telekinesis, and I banged him on the wall as hard as I could. He was bleeding a lot, but I was not over. Instead of simply making his neck snap like I did when I was nine, I decided to kill him with as much anger as possible. I started making bleed even more, making him barf blood on the ground. At the same time, I heard a song I liked from sometime before I went back to Equestria. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. It inspired me. I started taking his limbs off, slowly making him suffer. Then I crushed his skull on the wall in one strong crash. I calmed down, and the drunk American that was in the beginning fight came, and I fell in love with him.

I woke up sweating. I hated those dreams, since I had to do what I did back then. And I always remembered those dreams. I was still hearing Kryptonite playing. I looked to the bedside table, and I saw a pink pony playing with an IPod. "How can you play with an IPod if you have hooves?" I asked, confused. "I don't know. And I am reading My Little Pony : Michael's Revenge by The master of the game, since I can no longer come in it in an author's note to talk with the readers. Oh, and hi everypony! I hope you enjoy it! And I love this song!" the pink pony said. And I understood she broke fourth wall, just like I sometimes do. She started to move her head up and down with the music. "I think it is now time for you to go back to your house, miss." I said once the song was over. She left the room through the fabric of the story, and ended home. I shook my head, and I got up.


	13. Discovery Of Power

_Shadow's POV_

As I was reading the book Twilight gave me for my first birthday in Equestria, I heard music coming from my mother's room. And I swear I heard Pinkie Pie breaking fourth wall. But I shook my head and went back to reading.

"Come and eat." I raised my head from my book. Twilight was in the doorway to the kitchen, a smile across her face. I putted the book down, and walked in the kitchen. I went to what she was making and I sniffed. "Mmm." I said, now hungry. I went in the dining room.

As I sat down, my mother came in. She was humming the song I heard coming from her room. "Hi. What is this wonderful smell?" she asked. "You don't want to know, trust me." Spike said as he walked to the kitchen. My mother looked at me with a look that said 'What is he talking about?' I shook my head, not wanting to respond.

Twilight served breakfast, and we ate together. During breakfast, though, my mother asked me something. "Do you know about the Mare in the Moon, tale?" I nodded, remembering the tale that Twilight made me read. "Well, I might have inherited that from my mom." she said. My jaw dropped, as well as Twilight's. Heck, even Spike, who was still in the kitchen, came in the dining room with his jaw dropped.

Then my mother explained everything. The two times where she became Black Aurora. The only two times where she used magic. And that I had most likely inherited that as well. "There is only way to find out for sure." she said with a sad face. She then went back in her bedroom and came back with something from Earth. Her IPhone. And when she sat around the table again, she started a song I didn't knew for sure, but I knew it was that song that I heard this morning. And, for somereason, I felt different. I felt like I was in sync with the song. I have to admit it to myself, that song was sure catchy. We went through it once. Then my mother started it again. But this time, I sang along it, not really knowing the lyrics. "I took walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. But I feel there's nothing I can do. Yeah." As I continued singing, I saw the look on my mother's face. It was disbelief. She knew the lyrics of all the songs she had on her IPhone, and I knew none. But there was something else she was not believing. I actually started glowing white. Like the aura surrounding Twilight's horn whenever I used her magic.

At that moment, I felt a strange thing, like a power surge in my whole body. I couldn't control it though, and it soon overcame me. But it was a pleasing feeling. I was powerful. Unfortunately, I also became different physically. My coat color stayed the same, but my mane and tail started flowing, as if there was wind. And they became the same color as my coat. And I wanted to take over the world, and I could feel Twilight also had changed, due to the fact that we were connected.

All of a sudden, it just exploded. All the power I had in my body just was thrown out of my body in one gigantic ball of energy, blowing a hole in the wall. And also nearly missing Celestia and Luna. Once I was back to normal, I realised what had happened, and I apologized. "Oh. Sorry. Sorry. Sorrysorrysorry. I'm so sorry." "What happened?" Luna asked my mother. "Well, I might have tried to see if he had the Nightmare in him." she answered innocently. "THOU DID WHAT! WE CANNOT BELIEVE OUR DAUGHTER DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Luna said, using the Royal Canterlot voice.

* * *

When went in the living room, after Twilight used a repair spell on the wall. As we all sat down, Luna started explaining what the Nightmare was. "The Nightmare is what actually turned my into Nightmare Moon. And what turnes Aurora into Black Aurora. Although she has more control over it than I did." My mother chuckled nervously at that. "And since your grandfather was a unicorn, it seems that you have a lot of magic in yourself due to that. But it seems that you have even more magic than your mother. Which might come from your father, now that I think of it." Luna added. She then used a spell to reveal magic in the form of an aura around the pony that had some. She used it in the whole room, making Celestia, Twilight, my mother and herself glow from said aura. I glowed, too. "I hope Twilight will be able to help you with containing that power, now that it has been unleashed once." Celestia said as the glow of the auras fainted. "Don't worry, Shadow. I will teach you how to use your magic." Twilight said to me as she nuzzled me. I nuzzled her back, thankful that she would ease my troubled mind. What the heck? Isn't the end of my sentence part of the lyrics I sang? I hope I won't go crazy. It is the last thing I want.

* * *

Later that day, we all went to Sugercube Corner for my mother's welcome to Ponyville party. As we came in, I heard the same song my mother played to me in the morning. And I saw a pony that any human that would end up in Equestria and knew about her from the fanfictions would hope to never come across. And she was running toward us. Or toward my mother, since it was her favorite song. Then, I heard the chorus of the song. _If I go crazy then will you still call me Super**MAN**? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my **HAND**? I'll keep you by my side with my super**HUMAN **might. Kryptonite._**  
**

I gasped, probably more than Pinkie Pie. Lyra heard the keywords in the chorus, and those keywords all were related to being a human. "Are you a human?" Lyra asked my mother. "I'm a pony, just like you. But my son is half human." she said, pointing to me. "Thanks, mom. Now I got a stalker on my case." I said, angry. I turned my head toward Lyra, who was at about one centimeter from my face, or around a little less than half an inch. And she looked like she wanted to kiss me. "Hold on a second, Lyra. First, I'm a married stallion. And second, YOU ALREADY KNEW ABOUT ME BEING FROM THE HUMAN WORLD!" I said to her. She then blushed furiously, mostly because Bon Bon was coming toward us, looking pissed off. I dragged my mother away from this, and we went inside, leaving Lyra to explain herself to Bon Bon.

We danced and played until night, and we continued until sunrise. Then, we all went home, exhausted after all the partying. You got to hoof it to Pinkie, she knows how to keep a party going.

And pretty soon, she will be throwing the biggest party ever. The party for Celesti and Luna's coronation. Just a little longer, and it will be over.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

As Shadow, his mother and Twilight went back to the library, a mint colored pony left the said library, now knowing there was a real human in Equestria. And he self-proclaimed himself ruler of Equestria. And she knew what he looked like. She was in love with him, and if she could do anything to save him before he gets blasted to the dark side of the moon by the Elements of harmony. "Hell, that song sure is catchy." Lyra mumbled to herself, humming Kryptonite.


	14. The Battle Of Canterlot

_Shadow's POV_

Finally! Time for the great battle! Time to start our campaign on Canterlot! Time. For. The Battle Of Canterlot!

As we walked toward Canterlot with our armors on, I kept thinking about reforming Michael. Basically, I know this will sound crazy, but he is the one that helped me find my family. I hate to admit that a bully was actually good for me. I returned my focus to the soldiers walking all around me. Pegasi, Unicorns and Earth ponies. All species united against a common foe. But I kept having a bad feeling about. The feeling that harmony will be destroyed at the end of this fight. Already, I think Rainbow Dash is in love. I looked around to find that rainbow-maned mare. I then spotted her, talking to Soarin. And walking beside... Wait, walking? She definitely is in love. And with one of the Wonderbolts! I think she would have a fangirl moment now if she wasn't too taken in Soarin's eyes. I'm pretty sure these two will have a filly pretty soon.

After two days of walking (I managed to slow us down, since it would have taken about eighteen hours to walk from Ponyville to Canterlot), we came in view of the fortifications. I gestured to Shining Armor, and we stopped, making all the other soldiers stop too. "Okay. We will make camp here." my brother-in-law said. We installed our respective tents, and after mine was up, I went to find Rainbow Dash. I found her, kissing Soarin. And I'm keeping some stuff for me since they were not only kissing. I will only say that it was not pretty.

I interrupted them, but it was a little too late. She screamed, and flew up in the air. I looked at Soarin with the usual 'Are you kidding' look. "She's the one that brought me here." he said, blushing. "You know, I'm the Element of love, and I can teach you a few tricks that will certainly get you Rainbow's heart. Even though you have not that much of work to do since you're a Wonderbolt." I said, making him blush even more. I shokk my head, laughing, and I brought him back to camp.

* * *

The next morning, we started our moves. We sent a spy in Canterlot to tell the Royal Guards about the battle. Then, Shining Armor took his soldiers, and went to the other side of Canterlot, while I stayed with my troops here. The strategy was coming into place nicely. At about noon, the spy came back with news of the Royal Guards. They were ready. I told the spy to go back with the Royal Guards and to start the attack. He went back inside, and we waited for the signal.

While we waited, I opened a private channel with Shining Armor. "How is everything on your side, brother?" I asked. "We are ready and waiting for the signal." he answered. As he did, I heard an explosion, and I saw a gigantic fireball. Then, fireworks flew high, exploding into colorful shapes, including one that was exactely like Celestia's cutie mark. The signal. We stormed in Canterlot.

Inside, the streets were a mayhem. All over the place were ponies fighting. The civilians hid inside the buildings. I ordered my troops to attack, and it officially started for me.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

I looked outside my castle. I saw energy blasts fly all over the place. I knew it was him and his Solar army. But I had a secret weapon. One he would soon find. I hope he knows a lot about Star Wars.

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

I shot yet another beam of energy toward one of Michael's thug, when I heard a rumbling. Or, rather I felt a rumbling. I looked in the directions of the rumbling, and I saw a Star Wars inspired tank. I almost facehoofed. "Fall back!" I ordered through the com. We all hid around corners, or behind fallen chunks of rock. The tank soon started firing. It shot a rocket to the closest chunk of rock, where a pony was hiding, and the chunk blew into dust, and the pony just... Exploded. I gulped, and I started praying.

Then, I felt another rumbling. But this one was different. I turned my head to where we came from, and I saw ponies. Thousands of ponies. All clad in shadow armor. The Lunar Army. I then left hiding, and I charged the tank. Soon, all the shadow ponies from the Lunar Army were beside me, fighting the tank. Soon, it fell to the ground, disabled. We then made our way toward the castle, shadow ponies and normal ponies side by side, something that never happened before.

We arrived at the castle, and I took a dozen ponies with me, while the rest fought with Shining Armor. We encountered no resistance inside the castle. I knew it was not normal, but I took the opportunity. We stormed in the throne room. Michael was there, in the middle of the room, a smile on his face. Then, his guards came out and then took out, but not killed, the ponies I brought with me. "Now we can talk." Michael said. "I hate it when a nerd tries to confront me. But I got to hand it to ya, you're pretty tough." I chuckled a little at him, since he said 'hand'. And I heard the only pony that was obsessed with human trying to stay hidden. "I'm not trying to defeat you or kill you. I'm actually here to help you with Lyra." I said with seriousness. When I mentioned Lyra, his face went pale, even though it should have been impossible. "Not that crazy mare. I don't want to be asked a million questions about being a human." he said, now nervously looking around. "Not what I meant. I mean, I'm the Element of love, and Lyra seems to be in love with you. And, as weird as it may seem, you to would do a great couple." I told him. "She's datin' Bon Bon!" he yelled. At that mention, Lyra stepped out, and came to him. "I am NOT dating Bon Bon! She's just a good friend!" she said angrily. Then, I saw Michael change. Or, I should say his soul. It went from pure blackness, to a mix of green and red. And he kissed Lyra straight on the lips. Lyra was surprised at first, but she eventually abandonned herself to the kiss, and they soon fell to the ground. As I walked away to leave them some privacy, Michael told me something. "Thanks, JP. I never said it, but I always wanted to be your friend. Oh, and tell Celestia I'm sorry about overthrowing her and all the royal family. I give up being King of Equestria." he said, and he returned to the mare under him.

I walked to the balcony where Celestia sometimes did her speeches. I cleared my throat, and I spoke up. "ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF CANTERLOT! WE ARE HERE TO ANNOUCE THAT THE WAR IS OVER! MICHAEL HAS SURRENDERED THE TITLE OF RULER OF EQUESTRIA!" I realised I instinctively used the Royal Canterlot voice. I laughed at that, and I made my way back to the streets.

* * *

**Finally! I am almost done with book two! I hope that all Lyra's fans will be pleased that she is the one that saved Equestria, with her frickin' obsession about human. And yes, they will both be in book three as well. Also, Soarin and Rainbow doing stuff before the fight, was that a genious thing? No? OH COME ON! And there is a spoiler in the chapter, but I won't say it now, so just try to find it by yourself. And One more chapter before the Epilogue of this story. And once I am done, I will take some time off of writing, and I will also work on book one, since I think it can be really improved. So, until then, BYE!**


	15. Almost Back To Normal

We finally defeated Michael. Even if he is still alive, and he is now dating Lyra, and must avoid a more-than-angry Bon Bon. But Michael is not the only one who found love.

Rainbow Dash is now dating Soarin, and she is pregnant. Rarity left for Canterlot two weeks after the battle to help restore the city to its former glory, and she apparently met the perfect stallion for her, if what she wrote in her letter saying shemight stay in Canterlot longer is true. Applejack went to Appleloosa to help her family, and she wrote that she might have found a stallion for her too. Meaning she is moving to Appleloosa permanently. Fluttershy left Ponyville to take care of animals all over Equestria, and I think she now has a travel companion. I think they will take their time. Pinkie Pie met a pony as random as her in Ponyville. He is called Cheese Sandwich, and he is a party planner. And he offered to Pinkie to go all over Equestria to make the best parties with him, and last time they wrote, they were ready to get married.

Basically, all of our friends left Ponyville, except Rainbow Dash. And she is ready to get married. And to train Soarin so he is a better flyer. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that Rainbow's foal will be a Pegasus version of Twilight.

What I had feared actually happened. Harmony was destroyed in the form of the Element bearers moving away of each other. I guess it was an obvious thing.

Celestia is now back on the throne, with Luna to her side. Cadance and Shining Armor left for the Crystal Empire. My mother still lives in Ponyville, but she refuses the title of Princess. Eternal Light is now the Princess of Shadow, and she is the leader of the shadow ponies. No one knows what happened to the Great Elder. And Twilight and I are still living at the library.

All over Equestria, communication systems are starting to be built. The few technologies that we used in the armors are now being used in Equestria.

And slowly, I feel Equestria changing. I see the souls of almost everypony get darker. Twilight's soul is actually getting brighter, Rainbow's and Soarin's are as bright as can be, and my mother's is as white as her coat. Hell, even Michael's soul is getting brighter.

I also discovered that even though I am not the son of gods, I still am one. The god of war and change. Making me the Prince of Change and War.

Twilight taught me how to use my magic, and I am now able to use it properly. Sweetie Belle also learned how to use her magic, and I taught her the one song my mother loves more than anything. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. And Sweetie Belle sang it in front of a crowd, and she became the first one of the CMC to get her cutie mark. It is a mic, with three notes around it. And now, she keeps singing, but at least it is not painful for the ear.

Later, Applebloom came and wanted me to help her repair the leaking roof of the barn. I did nothing, even though I said I would help. The only thing I did was ask her if she was good at handywork, including sewing and desinging. She understood what I meant, and she managed to get Rarity to agree on letting her continue her business. And she got her cutie mark in handywork. Her cutie mark is a hammer and a sewing needle, crossed over each other.

Scootaloo was the last one. And she was more stubborn than a mule. No offense. "Non taken" said a mule. I eventually managed, with the help of Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, to make her see that she was good at everything that required rythm, except singing. She was especially good with acrobatics. I setted up a show, with Rainbow Dash, the demanding pregnant mare, and Soarin, the not so easily impressed stallion. And they both liked the show, and especially when Scootaloo jumped with her scooter over a flaming pit, and she did, while she was airborn, three 360º, one after the other. And she perfectly landed in the middle of a small target. Her cutie mark she got that night is a scooter jumping from a ramp and through a ring of fire.

During that whole time, Morning and Evening Star both grew up. And they both befriended Rainbow and Soarin's filly. The name of that filly that looks a lot like Rainbow Dash, but a little grayer and with glasses, is Dashing Feather.

And that sums up almost everything that happened in Ponyville for the next five years. Almost, because Discord is back, but not really wanting to do any chaos at all. Instead, he opened a prank shop, and also became a teacher in the Ponyville School, helping Cherilee with the young foals. Also, Cherilee and Big Mac are dating each other. I guess that even though harmony was destroyed, at least love is still present, as well as friendship. At least nothing really dark came into existence.

* * *

_? ? ? POV_

I might have been a coward fleeing the council like that, but I didn't like how things were going. I stretched my wings as I looked upon Canterlot. Using my magic, I summoned a pair of goggles to see what was going on. I almost threw up. Friendship and love all over the place. At least, Morning Star was almost ready to join me, and helpme regain my title of ruler of Equestria.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

As the Great Elder made his goggles disappear, he took off with a single flap of his wings "Soon, I will be ruling Equestria again. Soon." he said as the night engulfed the dark Alicorn.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**I am finally done with this story! so, giveme feedback on it, and I will try me very best to make the third one worth reading. But now, a well deserved break. After all, I joined at the beginning of the month, and I already have to stories up. I will also take some time to redo Book One. So, be on the lookout for it. Until then, BYE!**


End file.
